Forever
by Starbux
Summary: A look in on Buffy's big day.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Forever  
  
AUTHOR: Starbux ([1]starbux0318@hotmail.com)  
  
RATING: G  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
CATEGORY: Romance/General  
  
FEEDBACK: Please!  
  
DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish to own Spike, sadly, I do not. They belong to Joss Whedon, Grr Arg, all those wonderfully creative people. Sue if you want, but all I have is a couple packs of Easy Mac and some pocket lint, which you can acquire easily on your own. The song is "Cry" by Mandy Moore. Ok, well...I dunno if she wrote it herself...so kudos to whoever did. It wasn't me.  
  
And now...  
  
F O R E V E R  
  
Smoothing down the satin white skirt of her wedding gown, Buffy turned and glanced at herself in the mirror. She could hardly believe the reflection she saw. Her dress was made of white satin, and held up by two this straps. The bodice was tight and straight across, just a hint of cleavage. It fit smoothly down to her narrow waist, at which point the skirt spread out. It was long and full, just barely touching the floor and covering her matching white heels. The train was detachable, now it was attached at her lower back right at her waist on the back of the gown, three white satin roses covering the pin. The train only extended about a foot or two behind the gown.  
  
Her hair was pulled back into a simple half up, half down style, with a few strands left in front. A simple silver and diamond tiara sat on her head in a midst of baby's breath and small white roses. Diamond teardrop earrings adorned her ears, and a small sterling silver chain held up the diamond pendant around her neck.  
  
Her make-up was simple, swipes of mascara and some peach tinted lip-gloss. Her skin was glowing and her cheeks were flushed with excitement.  
  
Willow walked in at this moment, and stopped in shock as she saw her best friend for the first time since she had put on her gown.  
  
"Buffy, you look...amazing!" Willow breathed.  
  
Buffy grinned shyly and responded, "Well, Will, you look great yourself!"  
  
And indeed Willow did. The deep crimson dresses Buffy had chosen for her bridesmaids and maid-of-honor looked wonderful on each of them. Willow's dress, as she was maid of honor, was a simple crimson satin dress with thick straps and a straight skirt. In the back was semi-train that was attached by roses, like Buffy's, only the train didn't extend any further than the dress.  
  
Willow's hair was pulled up into a French-twist, like all the female attendants, and was adorned by a small crown on blood-red roses.  
  
The dresses of the bridesmaids weren't really dresses at all. It was a two-piece set of the same color as Willow's dress. Strapless tops of satin met the A-style skirt of the same color. Buffy had chosen this color seeing as it complimented all of her attendants, who were Anya, Tara, Dawn, and Cordelia.  
  
"Well, I just came in to tell you that we have about ten minutes until the ceremony starts." Willow informed the Slayer.  
  
"Thanks, Will. I think I'lll sit in here until then. Quiet time, you know?" Buffy said.  
  
"Sure thing. I'll get you when it's time." Willow smiled and left the dressing room.  
  
Buffy sat down on a small chair in the corner, careful of her dress. She thought back to the very day that had got her here in the first place, not regretting a single minute.  
  
I'll always remember  
It was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
And ended to soon  
  
Buffy walked down the Sunnydale Pier, looking around for the person she was supposed to meet. She took a quick glance at the sky, and noted that the sun had just disappeared into the sea. She looked at her watch. 5:54. Late afternoon...or evening, now.  
  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
And I was changed  
  
Further down the pier she saw him. He was sitting on a lone bench, looking up at the sky, obviously in deep thought. The moment she laid eyes on him, her heart swelled. For a while she had tried to deny that she loved him, it was too hard, too soon, too wrong, but eventually she had to let go.  
  
The day she had told him was probably the best day of her life. His, too, for that matter. They had told everyone else, and they had been reluctant at first, but loosened when they realized that this was the person that could make her happy.  
  
She approached him soundlessly, and when he saw her he immediately stood. Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but he motioned for her silence. She complied, but inside she was questioning.  
  
He gestured for her to sit down, and for the first time that nigh glanced into his eyes. What she saw was intense; it made her heart skip a beat, and the air whoosh from her lungs.  
  
A mixture of love, passion, desire, and intensity shone from his bright blue orbs. She saw a bit of something else that she couldn't deifine, and that made her a little uneasy.  
  
But when he knelt down in front of her, and took her left hand in his, all comprehensible thoughts and feelings left her body. She stared down at him wordlessly as he pulled a velvet box from his duster pocket and flipped it open, holding it before her.  
  
Every single emotion he could convey she was reading in his eyes. The moment of unspeakable circumstances was so intense that he could barely speak.  
  
"I love you." He said, a little choked up. "What we have is real, and it hurts me just to even think about living without you. We both know that our time here is limited, and I want you to be by my side every second we have. Make me the happiest man alive, sweetheart. Be my wife."  
  
Buffy stared into his eyes, and was startled to see them shining with tears. She knew that this was real, that what he was offering was true and it hit her like a ton of bricks. This was it.  
  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
Tears brimming in her own eyes, Buffy nodded her head. He looked shocked at first, and then he cocked his head to the side and looked at her hard, questioning burning in his eyes, as if to say "This is forever, baby."  
  
And when Buffy just kept on nodding, he broke into a huge smile. He slipped on the gorgeous diamond ring, and Buffy smiled and then burst into noisy, happy tears.  
  
She threw her arms around his neck and covered his face with kisses, laughing and crying and saying, "I love you" all at the same time, as he spun her in circles.  
  
He laughed and cried with her, finally bringing her down and setting her on her feet.  
  
"I love you, Buffy Summers." He whispered.  
  
"I love you, too, Spike." She smiled.  
  
Buffy looked up with a start as the door opened and Willow walked back in.  
  
"Let's go, gorgeous!" Willow smiled.  
  
Buffy peeked around the corner of the church wall, trying to catch a glimpse of the procession before her. The turnout was amazing. Spike, strangely enough, had more than plenty of friends that filled up his side of the church. Buffy's friends and relatives, the tons of them, watched with smiles on her side of the church. Where all these people had come from, Buffy wasn't exactly sure, but about 350 people crowded into the large church they had chosen.  
  
Buffy smiled in appreciation of the decorations of the church. Since it was evening, 7:30 to be exact, the church was dark. Buffy had requested that the service be candle-lit, so candelabras were placed along the sides and front of the church.  
  
White and red roses were also a frequent sight around the church. The theme was obviously red and white, colors that went well with the red carpet and pews of the church.  
  
Each of the bridesmaids held a single blood red rose, With Willow holding a small bouquet of the. Tucked into the breast pocket of each of the groomsmen was a red rose boutonnière. It went perfectly with the black tuxedos and silk red ties. Xander, Gunn, Wesley, and Spike's friend Matt had been recruited as groomsmen.  
  
Buffy looked on eagerly as her little cousin Eva threw petals of red and white roses on the aisle, and then laughed a little as she watched little Conner toddled down the aisles holding the small pillow with the rings on them.  
  
Behind him were the four couples of bridesmaids and groomsmen. They each walked down the aisle arm in arm and separated at the altar to go to their sides. The last people to go were Willow and Angel, as maid of honor and best man. They grinned at each other and the guests as they walk down the aisle, and Angel gave Willow a friendly kiss on the cheek before they parted.  
  
Finally it was Buffy's turn.  
  
"Shall we?" Giles offered his arm to Buffy.  
  
"Let's rock." Buffy grinned, and they began the long, slow march down the aisle.  
  
At the end of the aisle stood Spike, who was trying not to be slack jawed as he stared at his beautiful wife-to-be. He had to be given a quick nudge by Angel in order to remember that he was now supposed to go meet Buffy and Giles.  
  
Giles gave Buffy a kiss on the forehead, and then shook hands with Spike before sitting down.  
  
Spike took Buffy's hands and they turned to the priest. The priest had been asked by Giles to come and perform the ceremony, seeing as Buffy wasn't exactly Christian, and neither was Spike, and also the fact that Spike was dead didn't help the situation. The priest would perform a type of bonding ceremony. Even though they weren't marrying into the Christian chrcuh, buffy still wanted to get married in a church.  
  
"We are all here today to witness and be part of the ceremonial bonding of Elizabeth and William." The priest began.  
  
"In front of us are two opposites, dark and light, night and day, good and evil, overcome and brought together by the power of love. Love that is such must be kept, and no better way than to bond the lives and souls of those together forever. If there are no present objections, we shall begin."  
  
The priest waited, and when no voice was heard, he proceeded with the ceremony.  
  
A blessed rope was brought out, and the priest carefully tied Buffy and Spike's hands loosely together. He said a few words in a foreign language, eyes closed and hands moving. He applied a few drops of scented oil to the ropes, and then to Buffy and Spike's foreheads, all the while chanting.  
  
The ceremony was short, simple, and mesmerizing. When the priest was done chanting, he removed the ropes and asked the couple to clasp hands and repeat a small passage in the language. The did so, and the priest then said,  
  
"I now declare Elizabeth and William bonded together as man and wife. Please kiss your bride, young man, to seal the bond."  
  
Spike happily obliged, and the couple shared a sweet kiss as the crowd burst into applause and cheering. When they broke the kiss, Buffy grabbed Spike's hands and turned to their friends and family. The cheering and clapping got louder, and she looked beside her at the man she loved, tears in her eyes, knowing that she had made the right choice. To be happy, in love, and with the man she wanted.  
  
Forever.  
  
~*The End*~  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:starbux0318@hotmail.com 


	2. Important author's note!

Hey! Just a note from me! I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing my stories (Drum Roll and Forever). It's definitely inspired me to write more. I'm home all day today...so you can look for an update to Forever, and maybe Drum Roll.  
  
To answer somebody's question, "Buffy" is a nicknamed derived form the name Elizabeth, so for the sake of the story (Forever) Buffy's real name is Elizabeth. Hope that helps.   
  
One final note...If anyone would, maybe, possibly, want to post my fics at their site...you are so welcome to them! I would GREATLY appreciate it. I would have my own site, but I'm kind of HTML retarded. I'm thinking about looking into co-running a site with someone...like someone would handle all the HTML and I would do the other crap...sorting stories and uploads and handling e-mail and what not. So if you know HTML and are a S/B shipper who might want to do this...ring me, baby! G E-mail would do just fine, too.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Starbux (starbux0318@hotmail.com) 


	3. Manana in la casa de la Summers

TITLE: Forever  
  
AUTHOR: Starbux ([1]starbux0318@hotmail.com)  
  
RATING: PG...a little kissing...just to be safe hehe  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
DISCLAIMOR: You know the drill...they own them, I don't. Darn. I don't own Krispy Kreme either. In fact, I thank Krispy Kreme for their wonderful fundraising program that allows me to eat as many free doughnuts as I want at church every Sunday. Of course that's not the only reason I attend church. Honest!  
  
SUMMARY: Spike gets legal, Dawn gets grossed out, and the Buffster gets doughnuts--all in one morning. See, I knew these guys were Sunnydale Superheroes.  
  
"Spike Summers? Have you tipped your lid? That's so...poncy!" came a deep, British voice from downstairs.  
  
Dawn rolled here eyes and cranked up her headphones a little louder. Buffy and her new husband were back from their honeymoon, and were now deciding on how to make Spike "legal." Willow was going to do some expert hacking so that Spike could get a birth certificate and a social security number, so that he and Buffy could start off their new life together for real. The only problem was that Spike had to choose a real name.  
  
Downstairs, Buffy paced in front of the bleached blonde vamp.  
  
"Well, do you have any other suggestions? I guess you could always make one up. But then I have to change my last name. William Summers isn't bad." Buffy insisted.  
  
"Yeah, but I go by Spike, Pet." He told his petite wife. "How about something from my roots, like...Ashton. William Ashton. Spike Ashton."  
  
Buffy grimaced.  
  
"Herrington?" she threw in.  
  
"Andrews?" Spike added.  
  
"Thornton?" Buffy thought.  
  
"Thornton." Spike repeated. "I kind of like that, Ducks. Spike Thornton. Knew a man back in the day with the very same name."  
  
"Buffy Summers-Thornton." Buffy said aloud. "I like it. Awesome."  
  
Spike grabbed Buffy by the hand and yanked her onto his lap. She let out a squeal of surprise, but allowed herself to be held captive.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Thornton." He grinned at her.  
  
"Why, hello Mr. Thornton." She replied.  
  
Spike leaned forward and captured his wife's lips in a kiss, slowly increasing in passion. Buffy wrapped her hands behind his neck, and put more force into the kiss, moving so that she was straddling him on the couch. As things started to get hot and heavy, Buffy took her hand and placed it-  
  
"Gross!" Dawn commented from the stairs. "For this exact reason we gave you Willow's room. She offered to switch with you, Buffy, so that you could have more room...not so that you could make out on the couch!"  
  
Buffy practically leapt off Spike and immediately began to straighten her hair and clothes. Spike stretched out on the couch and smirked at the younger Summers, a look of amusement on his face.  
  
"Breakfast! Who wants breakfast?" Buffy said hurriedly. "I could go for some Krispy Kreme doughnuts."  
  
"Yum!" Dawn said, totally forgetting about the incident. She didn't care that they were making out, it was just fun to watch Buffy squirm. "Grab me a glazed bowtie. Oooh and a Bavarian Crème."  
  
"Will do. Spike?" Buffy turned to her hubby. "What'll it be? Glazed O-pos?"  
  
"Ha ha, Slayer. No thanks. I could sure use a glazed Buffy, though." He smiled, his eyes roaming over her body.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy squeaked, turning red. She hurried out the door.  
  
Dawn laughed when the door slammed. She turned to Spike.  
  
"You're horrible, you know that, right?"  
  
"Of course, Nibblet. Wouldn't have me any other way, though, would you?"  
  
"Nah. You're useful. One of these days you can show me how to get HBO without having to pay for it." Dawn winked and headed towards the kitchen.  
  
"That's my little juvenile delinquent!" Spike called merrily.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:starbux0318@hotmail.com 


End file.
